No busques un porqué
by CastiRaider8
Summary: Dean intentado que el ángel pierda lo que le queda de ángel. ¿cómo? pues intentando que pierda la virginidad. Bueno, lo típico un se te ocurre y lo escribes. Admito que es rara, ya sabéis si leéis y se os ocurre algo para criticar hacedlo. Distrutad!


- Sammy, ¿Cuándo la perdiste?.- Dijo risueño y sonrojado debido a su estado de embriaguez.

- ¿Qué quieres burlarte de mi?

Sam estaba en un estado similar al de su hermano mayor. Habían salido de copas para aprovechar su semana libre al máximo, pues ya era hora de pasarlo bien y ahogar sus penas en alcohol rodeados de un buen ambiente. Algo alejado de cómo lo hacían habitualmente, sobre todo Dean.

- Nooo, no. Sammy. Solo quiero que Casss sepa bua-

Su propia carcajada interrumpió la explicación. Sam también empezó a reír, pero ninguno de los dos sabía el por qué de la risa. Castiel sabía perfectamente que estaban borrachos, el también lo estaba intentando, y no le iba tan mal. Empezaba a notar un tímido mareo que se manifestaba en sus sentidos y el calor que residía en sus pómulos mientras Dean y Sam seguían riéndose de la nada. Esa situación era cómica hasta para el ángel.

- Sh-Sh-Shhhh. Dean.

- ¿Qué?

- Mira.- Sam se había empinado la botella y se estaba bebiendo un poco más de un cuarto de ella sin respirar.

- Bastardo.- Dean sonó cabreado por el hecho de que tenía que levantarse a pedir otra botella.

Pero la sonrisa volvió a él al instante cuando vio que la camarera pasada de años se había convertido en una rubia jovencita al servicio de todos.

- Eh, Cas. Observa.

Dean se levantó casi tropezando de su silla y se dirigió a la joven que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos jugueteando con un baso vacio.

Los ojos del ángel pusieron su atención en la joven, concretamente en como reaccionaria ante la propuesta que estaba seguro que le haría Dean. Estaba seguro porque aquel humano no era diferente al resto refiriéndose a las costumbres. Siempre seguía el mismo orden de acciones cuando se trataba de una mujer atractiva o apetecible o en su opinión, sexy: bebía, se acercaba a la muchacha, sonreía y automáticamente recibía un número de teléfono, una hora y una dirección. Veríamos si esta vez se cumpliría ese transcurso de acciones, de momento había conseguido dos de las primeras fases. O puede que tres, pero la muchacha no dejaba de juguetear con el baso sin prestarle atención. A Cas empezaba a aburrirle la situación, Dean se había sentado y parecía mantener una conversación con la chica, aunque el cazador no estaba para hablar. Y Sam… bueno digamos que Sammy se había dormido casi encima de la mesa.

Cuando nuestro celestial amigo despachó al último humano con la mirada, a parte de los ya nombrados, algo llamó su atención . Dean, por supuesto. El cazador no estaba siguiendo su rutina, desde luego. Lo que vieron los azules ojos del ángel fue a una joven camarera rubia entre los brazos de Dean. Cosa normal, pensó el. Pasaron unos minutos más cuando el de ojos pardos volvió a la mesa complacido y desahogado.

- Exactamente Dean, ¿Qué tenía que observar?.- El tono de Cas no fue demasiado acertado sabiendo el estado en el que estaba Dean.

Una mirada de desprecio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de su interlocutor.

- Eh Sam, despierta idiota. Te has dormido.

- Habrá que cargar con él.

- Maldito bastardo…

Castiel salió del bar con un Sam cantarín apoyándose en él mientras Dean se despedía de su nueva amiga. Se apoyó en el impala y suspiro algo aliviado, ahora podría dejar a los chicos durmiendo a salvo en algún motel sin preocuparse por ellos.

El cielo estaba completamente raso, era inevitable no fijarse en la cantidad de estrellas que se podían observar sin esfuerzo. Y el ser alado se dedicó a observarlas mientras esperaba al cazador y cuidaba de ese grandullón que cantaba al horizonte e insultaba a los coches. Se hizo prometer que nunca más saldría de fiesta con los hermanos, siempre acababan igual.

Se escuchó un grito continuado de un portazo, allí estaba el miembro que faltaba. Dean fue despachado del modo más extrovertido que se le podía ocurrir al ángel. Aunque tenía que admitir que no sería la primera vez que a él y al cazador los echaban de un lugar de ese modo.

- No creo que debas conducir…

- Joder Cas! Estoy bien. SAM! Sube al coche.

- ¿A dónde vamos?, a-aquí se es-esta bien Dean.

- A otro tugurio a continuar con esto hermanito.

Los tres subieron en el vehículo y castiel se aseguró de que la nena de su protegido no acabara hecha pedazos mientras conducía. Acabaron en otro bar. Con mucho más ambiente que el anterior y sin duda más medieval. Allí los tres siguieron bebiendo.

- Cas, hoy perderás lo que te queda de ángel.- Dean se revolvió en su asiento señalando al ángel mientras le dirigía una mirada absorta.

- No entiendo la referencia, pero estoy contigo Dean.-

El ángel acabó por emborracharse también y Sam pareció interpretar demasiado bien las intenciones de su hermano mayor al que dirigió una mirada burlona. Pero ahora habría que buscar a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo, y en ese bar no habían demasiadas mujeres a las que recurrir, tendrían que esperar un poco más o recurrir a un método más sencillo del que Dean tenía bastante experiencia. Aunque preferían esperar un poco más, la noche era joven aún, quedarían unas 4 horas para el próximo amanecer y mucha bebida que depurar.

Pidieron una ronda más.

- Chicos, hay un billar.

Ya os podéis imaginar lo que vino a continuación. La ronda que pidieron se desvió al billar y las dos siguientes rondas continuaron allí. Castiel resultó ser un jugador innato, bueno tantos años de inmortalidad debieron servir de algo. Al parecer esa actividad a la que los humanos denominaban billar siempre había llamado su atención. Cautivó la atención de casi todo el aforo que allí se encontraba, incluso hizo que los invitaran a unas cuentas rondas más. Luego la cosa se calmó un poco, la tranquilidad había vuelto y Dean se había maravillado con las jugadas del ángel. Aunque no lo felicitó ni lo demostró, tenía que mantener su reputación y lo hizo retándole a una partida de dardos, Castiel aceptó encantado.

- Venga Cas, hasta borracho tengo mejo puntería que tu.

- Prrrr.

El ángel se puso en la línea de tirada y las dio todas en el blanco.

- Ahora tu.

Dean lo empujó indignado disponiéndose a tirar. Este no tuvo la misma suerte, acertando solo dos en el blanco. Cogió su copa y fue derechito a la mesa sin decir palabra.

- Tranquilo, solo esta cabreado porque eres mejor que él. Se le pasará.- Sam fue muy claro con el ángel.

También se dirigió a la mesa después de la mini explicación, Cas lo siguió de lejos pensativo. Cuando llegó a la mesa los chicos estaban rememorando no se qué caza de hace muchos años, entonces divisó a una chica sola en el billar que parecía estar teniendo problemas con el manejo del taco y decidió ir a ayudarla.

La cogió suavemente por la cintura pidiendo permiso para seguir , después se apoyó cuidadosamente en ella para mostrarle la posición exacta y entonces sus manos y las de ella se fundieron en una golpeando la bola blanca que consiguió colar unas cuantas bolas coloridas. La mujer se giró aún entre los brazos de Cas para mostrar su rostro. Una inesperada sorpresa, desde luego.

- ¿¡MEG?!

¿MEG? Los chicos que seguían con sus charlas nostálgicas se alarmaron al escuchar aquello. Al ver en la situación en la que se encontraba el ángel fueron a por ella, llevándola bruscamente hasta la mesa y obligándola a sentarse. El ángel intentó suavizar la situación sin demasiado exito.

- ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí, en mi bar, eh? Decídmelo. Ni siquiera me dejáis en paz en mi lugar favorito, aunque… habéis traído a mi juguete …

No pudo terminar la frase. Si las miradas matasen Dean la habría fulminado.

Ahora los cuatro estaban sentados en la mesa mirándose unos a otros. La tensión era palpable.

- No os voy a comer, bueno no a todos.- Meg parecía muy tranquila.

- Já, já.

- Dean, ven conmigo un momento.

Sam y Dean se levantaron alejándose unos metros de la mesa. Dean no dejaba de mirar a la demonio que no paraba de acortar distancias con Cas.

- Dean, es nuestra oportunidad.

- ¿¡Nuestra oportinudad!? Estás loco!? ¿¡Con una demonio!? ¿¡CON MEG!?.- Dean parecía desesperado.

- ¿Qué más da, Dean? Se nota que entre estos dos hay algo. Además no sería la primera vez que tienen un contacto.

- Pero Sam, es Cas, es demasiado Cas. Es demasiado idiota.

- Cas es mayorcito Dean…

- He dicho que no!

- Pero míralos, Meg se lo come con la mirada.

- AJA! Eso mismo. Es demasiado arriesgado, como le toque un pelo, te juro! Te juro que! AA!

- Dean! Vuelve en ti. ¿ tu querías que Cas dejase de ser virgen no? PUES AHÍ lo tienes.

- JODER.

- Deberíamos volver.

Los chicos volvieron y se sentaron. Dean miraba a Meg sin descanso alguno mientras su hermano hablaba e intentaba suavizar las cosas y Castiel no parecía entender demasiado bien lo que estaba pasando.

- Está bien Meg, esta noche seremos amigos.- Gruñó Dean.

Meg se llevó a Castiel con la escusa de que le enseñase a jugar al billar, Sam pidió otra ronda mientras el mayor fruncía el ceño a la nada.

- Sammy, no está bien.

- Dean, deja que ocurra. ¿Acaso le tienes celos?

Sam intentó romper el hielo pero solo hizo que empeorar las cosas. El tiempo que transcurrió después fue el más incomodo que habían pasado juntos desde hace millones de años.

- Bueno Cassi, ¿me vas a enseñar a jugar o tengo que obligarte? Lo de antes ha sido muy… mmm ¿muy sexy para un ángel?

- Meg…yo..

- Venga mi ángel… coge ese palo y enséñame como funciona.

- P…

El pobre Castiel no pudo continuar, Meg se adueñó de "su espacio personal" y de sus labios mientras manejaba sus pasos hasta la mesa de billar donde se sentó haciendo que el ángel se pegara más a ella. Le cogió del pelo con una mano y con la otra empezó a investigar por debajo de la camisa blanca. Castiel empezó a reaccionar, levantó al demonio de la mesa haciendo que cruzara las piernas en su cintura y la besó como una vez ya hizo. Continuaron así hasta que la chica acabó apoyada en la pared.

El ángel paró bruscamente su actividad para mirar hacia abajo. Meg esbozó una de sus pícaras sonrisas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba e izo que la dejase en el suelo.

- Eso de ahí bajo tiene solución cariño.

- ¿Tu crees?

Castiel seguía con su expresión seria de siempre, impasible, lo que hizo reír más al otro ser sobrenatural. Lo cogió de los dos extremos del cinturón de la gabardina apresándolo y tiro de ellos hacia delante.

- Si vamos al baño y nos teletransportamos a una bonita habitación de Venecia te lo demuestro…

El de ojos azules se dejó guiar hasta el baño entre algún que otro trompicón, cuando llegaron allí Meg lo condujo al interior de uno de los baños donde siguió con sus intenciones. Un Castiel contra la puerta de un sucio y rastrero habitáculo, con el pelo revuelto y la ropa mal puesta fue lo que vieron los ojos de Sam Winchester, unos ojos que pedían ayuda casi con desesperación.

- CAS,… Cas! Es Dean!.

El ángel se deshizo instantáneamente de la mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco. Las miradas de los dos hombres se cruzaron pidiendo explicaciones y casi sin pensar salieron los dos de allí para rescatar a el de ojos verdes. Lo que se presentó al salir del pasillo que conducía de nuevo al bar no gustó nada al ser alado. Un círculo de gente se había reunido en ese punto. Dean estaba en el suelo sin conocimiento. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así por beber alcohol.

- Sam, ayúdame a llevarle al aseo.- La voz del celestial fue tranquilizadora.

Apartaron a la multitud y se llevaron al comático al bater. Castiel se encargó del resto. Colocó al cazador de rodillas con la cabeza encima de la taza de un retrete y apartó su gabardina para introducir sus dedos en la garganta de Dean. Cuando lo hizo el de ojos verdes despertó. Gran alivio para Sam. Meg estaba con él molesta por lo estúpidos que podían llegar a ser los humanos, además le habían jodido la noche. Siempre lo hacían.

Dean empezó a evacuar todo lo que no debió haber bebido y mientras tanto el resto de la compañía esperaba fuera tras haber calmado al resto de personas que lo vieron.

- Tu hermano es idiota.- Dijo Meg rompiendo el silencio.

Ninguno de los dos hombres alegó lo contrario. Sam seguía preocupado, aún tras la explicación de Cas. Dean estaría bien después de unos tres días de resaca.

- ¿Cómo le has dejado beber tanto? ¿tu también eres idiota? Ya sé porque Crowley te llama alce.

- Oye Meg métete el tus asuntos.

- Lo estaba intentando cuando me has arrebatado a mi ángel.

Las miradas de odio y la tensión se volvía a palpar. A Castiel le estaban sacando de quicio ahora lo único que importaba era la salud de Dean y ellos no dejaban de pelear por cosas estúpidas.

- SAM DEJA DE PREOCUPARTE ¿QUIERES? Y tu Meg déjalo en paz!

- L-Lo sentimos Cas.

En ese instante salió el cazador abatido casi arrastrándose pero con una sonrisa.

- ¿Mala hierba un-nunca muere, no?

El cazador Salió del bar tapado con la gabardina del ángel mientras se apoyaba en él. La cabeza le iba a estallar.

- Mi ángel… aún es pronto… aún no ha amanecido. Podríamos seguir con lo nuestro.

El paquete del ángel se quedó en las manos de Sam mientras Castiel se despedía.

Acarició uno de los pómulos del demonio y…

- Princesa, tengo que cuidar de ellos.

- Cas…

- Lo siento pastelito.

Esto último ni siquiera Dios sabe de dónde de lo sacó el ángel. Meg desapareció dejándoles asolas.

- Coge a tu hermano Sam. Os llevaré a un sitio seguro.

Cuando pudieron darse cuenta los dos hermanos se encontraban en un sitio muy familiar, y tan familiar. El ángel los había transportado al búnker de Bobby, allí estarían bien y tendrían cuidado extra. Entre Cas y Sam llevaron a Dean a dentro. Ya le dirían algo a Bobby por la mañana, a pesar de que fueran las 5 de la mañana, claro. Castiel tumbó a Dean en el sofá y le aconsejo a Sam que se acostara, el se encargaría del mayor. Así lo hicieron.

Sam se acostó en la que normalmente era su cama cuando dormían allí y dejó al ser alado cuidar de su hermano.

- Hey… Cassi.

El ángel sonrió como respuesta a su protegido y se lo llevo al mucho más higiénico baño de Bobby. Allí lo metió en la bañera.

- Dean… coge aire y prepárate.- El cazador se olía lo que venía a continuación y lo hizo.

El sonido del agua fría cayendo y los gemidos del hermano mayor fueron unísonos. Cuando al ángel le pareció suficiente, cambió el agua fría por caliente. Los músculos de su protegido se relajaron, su rostro aliviado complació al ángel que solo podía mirarlo con preocupación.

- Sería mejor que te quitases la camiseta.

- A-yudame…

Ojos verdes levantó los brazos y Castiel le arrancó con cuidado las capas de ropa que lo cubrían. El agua caliente seguía brollando cuando, tras reunir las pocas fuerzas de las que disponía, Dean hizo que el ángel cayera dentro de la bañera.

- DEAN!

- Ey, pastelito…

- ¿Pastelito?

- Siento haberte fastidiado la noche Cass…

Castiel se acomodó frente al cazador sorprendido. Bueno si tenía ganas de charlar no estaba tan mal al fin y al cabo.

- Te equivocas Dean. Lo importante es que estás bien.

- Estoy contigo.- balbuceó Dean.

- …

- Ahora eres un ángel mojado.- sonrió.

El cazador cerró el grifo y se hizo un cómodo silencio en la habitación. Dean cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento, le dolía la cabeza y estaba agónico pero tampoco quería que el ser alado se preocupara más por él, ya estaba bien.

- Dean..., no puedo hacer que tu dolor desaparezca, tienes que desintoxicarte tu solo.

La cabeza de Dean tardo unos minutos en formular una respuesta acorde con la pregunta, mientras el ángel seguía allí mirándolo.

- Está bien angelito…

Cas iba a salirse de la bañera para sacar a su protegido cuando algo lo interrumpió.

- Castiel, si te mueves, te mataré.

- Estás helado, tenemos que salir de aquí.

- N-no puedo moverme.

- De acuerdo…

Desvió la mirada unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

- Iré a por unas mantas ¿quieres?

- No te vayas… por favor.

No podía dejarlo así, ya tenía bastante con casi un como etílico, no podía coger una pulmonía. Por Dios estaban en pleno invierno.

- No me iré.

Castiel se levantó y con cuidado se colocó tras el cazador abrazándolo y tapándolo con la gabardina. El calor que desprendía su cuerpo no era demasiado pero al menos no dejaría a Dean congelarse en una bañera.

- Intenta dormirte.

El pecho de Dean suspiro tras la presión de los brazos del ángel, se había acomodado en su pecho de tal manera que su cabeza quedó cerca del cuello del ser alado.

- Sabes que no voy a poder.- dijo susurrando con los ojos cerrados.- Cass, gracias.

El inmortal apoyó la cabeza en la de su protegido.

- Duerme.

- Cas, ¿ tu te preguntas cosas?

- Claro.

Silencio. De nuevo. Ese cómodo silencio y un acompasado corazón que latía cerca de su oreja.

- ¿sobre esta noche?

Dean no quería acabar con el silencio, pero quería asegurarse que el ángel seguía tras él, el aire que sus pulmones emanaban rozando su piel no era suficiente. Necesitaba oírle.

- ¿Que has hecho para que te echasen del bar?...- Castiel estaba obligado a seguirle la corriente. Si eso le hacía sentirse mejor, el lo haría.

- Pues… verás… le hice una propuesta.

- Mmm ¿Cuál?

- Yo… le dije que se acostase contigo.

La bomba ya había estallado. El ángel no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse. La propuesta parecía estúpida, su virginidad era un tema que le hacía bastante gracia.

- Dean, eres idiota.

El abrazo se intensificó inconscientemente.

- Solo quiero que seas feliz.

Un susurro que hizo que la piel del ser celestial se erizara por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ese instante de satisfacción, fue indescriptible. Sin embargo no supo el porqué. Dean empezó a toser para llamar la atención de su amigo al darse cuenta de que no iba a ver ninguna respuesta.

- Te dije que deberíamos haber salido de aquí.

Realmente Castiel no quería dejar de abrazarle pero sabía que esa situación podía ser incomoda para el cazador.

- Yo te dije que no. Pastelito.

- No soy Meg. Deja de delirar, no tienes fiebre.

- ¿esa chica te gusta?

- A…

- Porque si te gusta deberías continuar lo que empezaste.

- Quiero cuidar de ti.

- Marica…

- No soy homosexual.

- Ni yo…

- Oye, tienes el pelo muy mojado…

Castiel le revolvió el cabello espolsando el agua y despeinándolo haciendo que a Dean se le escapase una débil risilla.

- Tu también tienes la camisa mojada Cas. Quítatela.

Tras unos instantes de duda lo hizo dejando su pecho al descubierto. Ahora el único abrigo que tenía era el propio Dean; que se volvió a acomodar encima suya.

- Está amaneciendo, deberías dormir.

- Esta bien.

- ¿así de fácil?

- Tienes que darme un beso de buenas noches.

De nuevo silencio, silencio incomodo.

- Cass, si no eres gay no pasa nada.

Su amigo le beso la frente con dulzura y casi le susurro las buenas noches. Dean sonreía de nuevo.

- Pastelito… bésame.

El ángel se prestó de nuevo a la confusión, pero esta vez empezó a conectar hechos y no vio porque no hacerlo.

- No me llamas así.

Selló los labios del cazador sintiendo su último aliento de conciencia antes de que cayese derrotado al sueño.

- Duerme.

- Sé mi ángel.

- Siempre.

Castiel sabía que Dean no se despertaría por lo menos en dos días y que no volvería a ser persona como mínimo en tres. Pero lo único que le preocupaba esta vez era la posibilidad de que ese beso pudiera repetirse, lo más probable es que los dos lo guardaran en secreto y eso si Dean se acordaba. El ángel seguiría siendo el mismo idiota y Dean se encargaría de recordárselo a cada momento.

Nunca entendería del todo lo que pasó esa noche, nunca entendería del todo al cazador. Nunca se entendería del todo a si mismo pero nunca habría cambiado lo que una vez salió de esa boca, ni tampoco nunca cambiaría ese siempre que utilizó por respuesta.


End file.
